Yamcha vs Kazuma Kuwabara
Yamcha vs Kazuma Kuwabara is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Featuring Yamcha from Dragon Ball Z against Kazuma Kuwabara from YuYu Hakusho Description Dragon Ball Z VS YuYu Hakusho! It's a duel between the two combatants who, while they are skilled in there own right, are completely outclassed by those around them. But here, they shall show there true capabilities in the ring, who will come out on top? Interlude (unfinished) Yamcha Wiz: The Z-Fighters, a band composed of some of the most skilled and powerful martial artists in the Dragon Ball world. Boomstick: They're basically Earth's unofficial defenders and it all started way back when Goku was a kid training with Master Roshi, soon followed by the young Orin monk Krillin... and Yamcha. Wiz: Yamcha didn't start off as a hero. By the age of 16, he was a notorious and feared bandit, robbing any who entered Diablo Desert... Boomstick: Which was filled to the brim with giant mushrooms. Also, his only companion was the shape-shifting cat... thing Puar, who, at the time Yamcha ran into Goku, had been friends with the guy for two years, one month, and three days. Speaking of Goku, he almost had a victory against the young hungry Saiyan... until he spotted Bulma and then fled. Wiz: For years, Yamcha had been plagued by his timidness around girls and soon sought out the very Dragon Balls Goku and friends were after so that he could make a wish to overcome his phobia. Boomstick: So he decided to help them out, gaining their trust before taking the wish for himself, but then he ended up saving the gang from Great Ape Goku, conquering his phobia, and having Bulma as a girlfriend all in one fell swoop. Wiz: From then on, Yamcha changed, becoming a key ally in Goku's further adventures. Boomstick: He was already a skilled martial artist, as training alone in the wilderness for a month honed his talents more than enough to get far in the World Martial Arts tournament, but he then trained under Master Roshi, and his prowess could only improve further. Wiz: Speaking of training, he would follow in Goku's footsteps, eventually training under Korin, Kami, Popo, and King Kai... Boomstick: Which was after his death by... you know... Yamcha is shown being grabbed by a Saibaman, which self-destructs, killing him. Boomstick: There's really nothing else that needs to be said about Yamcha, is there? Wiz: Far from it! In spite of his infamous death by Saibamen, Yamcha is so much more than he appears. Boomstick: Yeah, fair enough. Actually, he was one of the first Dragon Ball characters to use a ki technique, except instead of being a blast or projectile, it powered up his blows. This here's the Wolf Fang Fist, Yamcha's most iconic technique. Wiz: This combination of punches, claw strikes, and a double palm strike can be devastating. In its first outing, it was strong enough to send Goku through stone pillars. Yamcha does all of this through the use of an animal totem... in his case, a wolf. Boomstick: Sometimes, he even appears to take on the form of a wolf during its use. And if this combo wasn't enough, he has several variations, including the Blinding Wolf Fang Fist, where after it lands, there's a good chance his opponent has a delayed reaction. And if they fall, Yamcha looks back and has himself a smirk. Wiz: But perhaps his most powerful version of the Wolf Fang Fist is the Neo variant, which increases the power of his strikes even further and can even be concluded with a Kamehameha. Boomstick: Oh yeah, he trained under Master Roshi. Like old man Roshi and kid Goku before him, Yamcha learned the Turtle Destruction Wave, allowing him to fire off the trademark ki beam. Wiz: As well as its variant, the Super Kamehameha. Boomstick: While I seriously doubt he'll be destroying planets with it, it definitely lets Yamcha pack more punch. Speaking of packing more punch, he came up with a technique called the Ki Blast Thrust, which, despite having Blast in the name, is a close-range technique in which he focuses ki into one of his fists, then charges forward for a powerful punch. Wiz: It's also capable of canceling out weaker ki blasts. Then there's his ultimate attack of his very own creation, the Spirit Ball. Boomstick: Holy crap! Are you telling me that Yamcha invented the Spirit Bomb?! Wiz: Not the Spirit Bomb: the Spirit Ball! Boomstick: My bad. Had something in my ear. Wiz: The Spirit BALL is a sphere of energy that Yamcha creates in one hand and controls with the other via his middle and index fingers. Boomstick: I'd love to have a remote control ball to beat up my enemies with. After he's done beating them up, he can trigger it to explode on the last blow. Not enough for you? Well he can make it bigger with the Super Spirit Ball, which is as big as he is and can even be turned into a beam. Wiz: Last, but not least, Yamcha somehow learned the Kaio-Ken technique, whether it be through King Kai or through some other means. This allows him to double his base stats, but at the cost of great strain on his body. Boomstick: But come on, it's not going to last long for someone of Yamcha's durability, is it? Wiz: You'd be surprised. Yamcha once snuck into the Capsule Corp shuttle, setting the gravity to 300 times Earth's to prove his strength... Boomstick: Which was a poor decision that would have killed him. Wiz: Would have, except he managed to survive for one minute, just long enough to lift himself up off the ground and deactivate it. Yamcha's weight is around 150 pounds. Under 300 times Earth's gravity, he weighed in at 45,000 pounds... or 22.5 tons. Boomstick: Okay, screw making fun of this guy. That's impressive as hell for a human. After his training under King Kai, he managed to defeat the Ginyu Force member Recoome, as well as easily beating two Other World fighters in a two-on-one, proving that his fighting skills are far from a joke! Wiz: Yamcha can move fast enough to utilize the Afterimage technique, managed to deduce Great Ape Goku's weakness, is so adept in fighting that he could locate the invisible fighter See-Through just by hearing his footsteps, and once when the top of a building fell and threatened to crush Bulma, Puar, and Oolong, he destroyed it with the Spirit Ball, then moved the energy sphere fast enough to destroy any and all remaining debris. Boomstick: While Dr. Gero and Android 19 were looking for Goku, Yamcha's power level was so high that they mistook him for the star character himself. He's also shown to be more than capable of sparring with his fellow Z-Fighters Krillin and Tien. Heck, he's straight up man enough to give Beerus, the God of freakin' Destruction, a friendly slap on the back. Wiz: Unfortunately for Yamcha, while one of the original Z Fighters, he has since been far surpassed by Goku and passed by most of his fellow human allies. So much so that during the Z-Fighters' battle against Frieza's army, he and Chiaotzu were left out of the fighting for their own safety. Boomstick: Probably because he's retired more times than Rocky Balboa, so his training's been all over the place in recent times. Also, he's a bit cocky to a fault. Wiz: See, in his battle with the Saibamen, Yamcha proved to be the far superior fighter, winning with ease, but his pride caused him to turn his back to his downed opponent, allowing the creature to grab him for the self-destruct in the first place. And while strong enough to survive being impaled through the chest by Dr. Gero, he would have surely died if not for the intervention of his friends. Boomstick: But by far the most crushing loss in his entire life was when he was finally ready to settle down with Bulma, who dumped him for Vegeta. Ouch. Wiz: Desite this, Yamcha understands his situation and has befriended some of his former enemies, including Tien and even Vegeta. Even in the face of earth-threatening odds, he still keeps his turtle gi under his clothes, more than ready to aid his friends in defending the peace. Boomstick: Let it be a lesson for you: call Yamcha a weakling and he'll knock you into next week. Yamcha: I think it's time I show these thugs no one comes to Earth and pushes us around! Kazuma Kuwabara (unfinished) DEATH BATTLE! (unfinished) Conclusion (unfinished) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Nkstjoa Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years